Hogwarts, a Holiday
by Cheese Monkey Chloe
Summary: Parodies! YaY! Each chapter will be a different one (I will update as I think of them)...Hope you enjoy! *~Happy Holidays~*
1. Voldemort is Coming to Town

Chloe: In honor of the "Holiday Season" I have decided to make not only my very first parodies, but also my very first Ficlet!  
  
Readers: *look confused*  
  
Chloe: .Yes, I know. I have been a member of FanFiction.net for quite some time now, yet I have never wrote one.  
  
Readers: *gasp* *slight whispering*  
  
*~ A couple minutes later ~*  
  
Chloe (agitated): Alright! The shock is over, now can we please get on with it?  
  
Readers: *shrug and nod*  
  
Chloe: Goodies! Like I was saying.in honor of the "Holiday Season" I am making a series of parodies (Christmas song ones). In case you haven't guessed yet, they will be based on Harry Potter, and each chapter will contain one song.  
  
Readers: *cheer*  
  
Chloe: I know, I know. It is the bestest thing of all! *bows* Now, on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer (my first one.what a shock, huh?): I don't own Harry Potter or the original songs for which these parodies are modeled after. All I gots is a can of tomato soup and a pair of socks with ice-skating reindeer on them. So, unless you are a hungry person with cold feet, it would not do much good to sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Voldemort is Coming to Town-  
  
You better watch out,  
  
You better not cry,  
  
Better hide Harry,  
  
I'm telling you why.  
  
Vol-de-mort is coming to town!  
  
He's tapping his wand  
  
And checking it twice; Gotta make sure everything is precise.  
  
Vol-de-mort is coming to town!  
  
He appeared in the first book  
  
On the back of Quirrell's head  
  
Then he came back in the second book  
  
Through a diary that Ginny read!  
  
O! You better watch out!  
  
You better not cry,  
  
Better hide Harry,  
  
I'm telling you why.  
  
Vol-de-mort is coming to town,  
  
Vol-de-mort is coming to town!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron: Wow! That was a really cool song, wasn't it Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Well, I already knew the words. I read them in Hogwarts, a Holiday. 


	2. I Saw Ronny Kissing Hermione

Chloe: Okay guys, it's time for another parody!

Guys: *cheer*

Chloe: This one, entitled "I Saw Ronny Kissing Hermione" is-

Hermione: Oh my…y-you saw that?

Chloe: Well, _I_ didn't actually see it, Neville told me.

Hermione: Oh… *stumbles away*

Chloe: Alrighty then…anyways, this is just the next little edition of _Hogwarts, a Holiday_. Enjoy! *skips away*

*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Do I need one of these for every chapter? Oh, well. I don't own it. Sorry. Wish I did, but I don't. However, I do have these really cute so-

Zoe (my sistah): Chloe! You're doing it again!

Chloe: What?

Zoe: Rambling…look at them, they almost went to sleep on you.

Chloe: NOOOOOOO! Ok, fine, I get the point.

__

Real Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the original songs that the parodies are modeled after. There. Are you happy now Zoe? I just made the most boring…*begins rambling*

Zoe: Grrrr…

*~*~*~*~*~*

-I Saw Ronny Kissing Hermione-

I saw Ronny kissing Hermione   


In the common room again last night  


He didn't notice me

Sitting there, watching TV   


He just kept going on,   


Making out with Hermione   


Then   


I saw Ronny tickle Hermione  


And she did not even pick a fight!   


Oh,   


What a laugh it would have been   


If Harry had only seen   


Ronny kissing Hermione last night!   



	3. Hogwart's Wonderland

Chloe: YaY! I am finally done with chappie 3! 

Random Reader: Dang! It took you long enough!

Chloe: Well…I have been busy and all, plus I did not know what song to do next…but then it just came to me…I looked at the lyrics to this song and it was like Bam! Idea! Well…anyways, without further adieu, here is my newest achievement! (With some help, of course, from my darling little sister, Zoe!)

*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Gee…I am really getting tired of doing these. If I didn't own it in chapters one and two, then I don't own it in chapter three! (Or any of the other chapters after this!)

*~*~*~*~*~*

-Hogwart's Wonderland-

Late bell rings   


Are you listening?   


In the kitchen,   


Someone's whistling.   


A mighty weird sight   


In the Great Hall tonight  


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland.   


Gone away is poor Errol,   


Here to stay is Pigwidgeon.  


He can actually fly,   


Even at night,   


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland.   


In the bathroom we can make a potion   


Then pretend that we are someone else   


We'll say: This is great,  


But kind of scary…   


Oh, well, we get to find   


Some more info.   


Later on,   


We will tire  


And we'll sit by the fire.   


Until it gets late,  


And we sneak out the gate   


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland.

While we wander we can visit Hagrid

He can tell us things we shouldn't know   


We'll have lots of fun with Fang and Norbert   


Until Norbert finds he has to go…   


When Ron swears  


It ain't thrilling,   


Hermione's hair begins a'frizzin'   


We'll laugh and be gay   


The non-muggle way   


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland   


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland  


Living in a Hogwart's Wonderland


End file.
